In many instances it is desirable to obtain a mixture of two freshly mixed components. For example, a flavoring liquid may be mixed with a base liquid to provide a refreshing drink, but the mixed liquids may react with each other in manner effecting a change in the over-all flavor of the mixture after an extended period of time. Accordingly, it is not desirable to market such mixtures in closed containers which may experience considerable shelf life before being purchased and opened. Rather, a need exists whereby a container for a beverage mixture may include two individual compartments therein containing liquids to be mixed before being consumed and constructed in a manner whereby an action effective to open the container will also be effective to communicate the two compartments therein whereby the two liquids may readily mix immediately prior to consumption.
Although various forms of multi-compartment containers of the type constructed in a manner whereby the individual compartments may be communicated with each other at the time the container is opened heretofore have been provided, most of these previously known forms of multi-compartment containers are not of the type presently being utilized to market various beverages.
Examples of various forms of multi-compartment containers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,039,644, 3,305,368, 3,320,767, 3,321,097, 3,470,929, 3,743,520, 3,779,372 and 4,094,435.